The present invention relates to apparatuses for backfilling or covering up trenches, holes and the like with dirt.
Trenches are dug for a variety of reasons. One example is to install piping into the ground for an irrigation or sprinkler system. The trench is dug with a trenching machine. The trenching machine removes dirt, forming the trench, and deposits the dirt at the side of the trench.
Once the pipe is laid in the trench, the trench must be filled in. Manually filling in the trench is laborious and time consuming. There is a need for a simple and inexpensive apparatus that would backfill a trench.
One such apparatus is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,529. That apparatus has proved to be satisfactory. It is designed for small jobs. It would be desirable to have an apparatus for backfilling a trench for bigger jobs. Such a bigger job would entail moving more dirt into larger trenches.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for backfilling trenches.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive apparatus for backfilling trenches.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for backfilling trenches that can be used as an implement on existing work vehicles.
The present invention provides an accessory apparatus for use in conjunction with a vehicle in backfilling a trench. The accessory apparatus has a frame with first and second ends. Wheels are rotatably mounted to the first and second ends of the frame. The wheels are structured and arranged to bear on ground beneath the frame. An auger is rotatably mounted to the first and second ends of the frame. The auger has a shaft with flighting extending radially outward therefrom. The shaft is oriented horizontally when the apparatus is used. The auger has a height relative to the ground. A motor is coupled to the frame and to the auger. The motor causes the auger to rotate. A mounting bracket is pivotally coupled to the frame. The mounting bracket is structured and arranged to mount to the vehicle, wherein the frame can move so as to adjust the height of the auger relative to the ground.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the accessory apparatus further comprises a screw jack extending between the frame and the mounting bracket. The screw jack adjusts the height of the auger relative to the ground by pushing or pulling the frame relative to the mounting bracket.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the motor is a hydraulic motor that is structured and arranged to be hydraulically coupled to the vehicle. The motor is located on one of the first or second ends.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the auger has a first portion of flighting, a second portion of flighting, and a center portion located between the first and second portions. The flighting on the first portion is in a first direction and the flighting on the second portion is in a direction that is opposite to the first direction.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the mounting bracket is pivotally coupled to the frame by at least one pin located adjacent to a bottom of the mounting bracket.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the mounting bracket can be fixedly coupled to the frame.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the mounting bracket can be coupled to the frame by way of a four bar linkage.